


Please....Forgive Me

by wolfpack1824



Category: fairytail - Fandom
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Fairytail, Fanfiction, Friendship, Nalu - Freeform, Sad, otp, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpack1824/pseuds/wolfpack1824
Summary: The gang is all together as usual. But, there is an odd behavior among two of the friends. Everyone is worried, their the closest best friends now...not friends anymore." I guess, he doesn't care about me anymore...never told him about how I felt. I just wish, this has ended differently. You could really feel the wind up here, it's really high up here too. Please take care, everyone, Nastu. I know you don't care about me...that doesn't mean I still don't care about you. That's why I am doing this...giving you that wish. Good-Bye Forever."-Lucy HeartfiliaDisclaimer:The characters and FairyTail belongs to Hiro Mashima! I only own the prompt! There might be alot of grammar issues...sorry! I also don't own any images or videos!P.S: Lisanna is nice in this fanfiction!





	1. Chapter 1

It's a sunny day, everyone is so joyful at the FairyTail Guild. The Guild doors open, there was a certain Salamander at the entrance. He strangely went to one of the tables in the corner...alone. He never likes being alone, he was always so happy and arguing with Gray the first chance he could get, without Erza being there(of course), he was the total opposite today. His best bud, Gray decided to get up and walk over to his fire friend. 

Natsu's POV:

"Hey, Flame-brain. Why was gloomy?'' Gray asked

Natsu didn't respond, he was too busy thinking about a certain someone. 

"FLAME HEAD! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Gray said while waving his hands in front of Natsu's face. 

"Huh? What did you say? I wasn't listening." I just ignored that stupid comment.

"What's the problem? You don't seem like yourself. You didn't get mad at me for calling you Flame head or Flame-brain, you seem out of the zone." Gray asked

"Oh, I'm fine. Let's go on a mission! I'm all fired up!" I was grinning trying to pass it as my normal grin smile. 

"Nice try, I can see your faking. Seriously, What's the problem?" Gray pulling him back to the sit.

"It's....Lucy. She's been ignoring me lately. We haven't talked lately." I said sadly.

"Is she having one of the woman times, that they have mixed emotions?" Gray said in a joking kind of way.

"no...it's not funny...don't ask those questions...it's...ugh(can't explain it)," I said while punching Gary on the left shoulder. 

"Ok. What did you do to Lucy to make her not talk to you? The gang notice the way you were towards her couple of times....especially those two times...that was harsh.  You know Lucy comes late now." Gray remembering what happened at the guild couple weeks back.

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore. I don't wanna be reminded the past. Let's go on a mission to clear our minds. Get the team together." I was getting irritated about the topic. 

"Fine, but Lucy's not here." Gray pointing it out to his dense friend. 

"So? We can still go... I don't care if she's not here or is here. She just basically does nothing on missions except for complaint." I said with a straight face.

The two boys have not noticed there is a blonde standing near the table, listening to their conversation. She suddenly started bursting into tears, all the words Nastu had said hurt her feelings. She hurried and go to the request board and grab a random job, and went out of the door running while crying.

"..." *I can't believe it. I guess he really has changed. He would never say that before.* Gray shocked what he has just said. "It's not right to trash talk your friend, especially your best friend. Fire-head, I may know the reason was Lucy doesn't come here as often."

"Well, it's true, isn't it? Just stating the facts. She's not my best friend anymore not even my friend. How would you know the reason a couple of minutes of ago, you were confused, and possibly more dense than I can ever be." I still had a straight face.

"It's true, but it's not right to say it behind her back. What do you mean she's not your friend anymore?! It's true, that I haven't talked to her yet, but judging right now, the problem was probably you. You changed a lot.  Let's go on the mission. Gray completely gave up on the conversation, there was no end to it.

"Ok. I'll get Erza and Wendy and Happy, Carla, you get the mission." I thought about  the last words. *What does he mean, I changed?*

Lucy's POV:

"I couldn't believe it! Yeah....it's true that I complain a lot on missions but, it's because he always destroys the city or extra buildings! I do fight sometimes on missions! The most hurtful was the part he said,"I don't care if she's not here or is here." and he said it with a straight face. I bet after he said, I'm probably nobody but the annoying girl in the guild and just hangs around his friends. OR! I'm not even his friend!" I feeling betrayed by one of my closest friends. After all we been through these years... its gone. After I heard enough, I just ran up to the job request and picked a random job.   
She didn't noticed that Mira heard her.

"Hey Mira, can you approve of this mission for me?" I was trying to hide her tears, and used a fake smile.

"Ok, but not going with Natsu or him and the others? It's a big job."Mira asking worrying, she could tell she was crying, and she knows she didn't arrive like that, something have must have happened over there. I might have to investigate over there, a little more.

"No, I don't want to bother Natsu since, I'm probably annoying on missions with him. So, I decided to go solo. Can you tell Natsu, I don't want to be on his team anymore...thanks." I said holding back my tears, while running out of the guild. 

"....Oh....Ok. Be careful! On your solo mission!" Mira yelling while, Lucy while running out the door. 

Gray's POV:

"Hey, Mira. Can you approve this job for 3 people and 2 exceeds?" I asked Mira.

"Sure, but tell me some things first before, I do. What were you and Natsu talking about?" Mira asking hoping to get some answers.

"Well....Lucy. But, middle of the conversation Natsu starting talking bad about Lucy, like how she complains about missions, doesn't fight(basically weak), she's not his friend at all." I said sadly reporting the details.

"Oh...no wonder, Lucy was crying so hard. It was coming from Natsu, but what ticked her off so much." Mira wondering, and saying. 

"Oh, yeah he also said, he didn't care about her basically, and doesn't care if she was here or wasn't here," I added.

"Aw! Poor Lucy! That must've been heartbroken for her! Where's Natsu? Lucy wanted me to tell him something important." Mira was sad owhat she has just heard.

"He's-Wait?! LUCY WAS HERE?! SHE HEARD NATSU TALKING ABOUT BAD THINGS ABOUT HER?!" I was shocked.

"Yes, a few minutes ago, she came in was about to talk to Natsu then, she heard part of your conversation and head over here grab a job and had a little chat and went on her mission," Mira reporting her part, so Gray can get clarification.

"What was the chat about? How much did she hear?" I got worried.

"Well, she said, she's going solo. Don't tell Natsu I'm supposed to. She quitting his team because she didn't want to bother him and she will probably be annoying on the mission, about her complaining, and not fighting and she said she's possible, she annoying girl that hangs around his friends, and lastly she's probably not his friend anymore." Mira said while trying to remember.

"Oh No, she heard that much and made all those correct assumptions. I'll bring Natsu over to you, and have me and Erza and Wendy go outside, I'll tell them later. Thanks, Mira." I started to worried about Lucy, seems like she didn't take it that well.

"Ok, here's your mission paper," Mira said happily, handing back the paper.

"Natsu over here! Erza and Wendy and I will wait for you, come on." I was telling them what to do for now.

"Ok, "all three said.

Natsu's POV:  
"Hey, Mira, what's up?" I asked as normal way.

"...Hi. Sit down. Did you know Lucy was here a 5minutes ago?'' Mira asking.

"......Was she? I didn't notice." I was confused, where this is going.

"...Did you know she went over to you and Gray, for a 2minutes?" Mira asking.

"No." I just got worried now.

"She told me what you said about her and Gray clarified." Mira telling.

"...." I stood there silent. I was speechless.

"Why would you say all about that about your comrade?" Mira asking kindly.

"...." I still was speechless. I was shocked, I didn't know what gotten into me.

"Want to know what she told me?" Mira asking.

"...yeah, how much did she hear?" I got worried. I didn't mean it.

"Well, she said, didn't want to bother you and she will probably be annoying on the mission, also about her complaining, and  not fighting and she said she's possible, she annoying girl that hangs around your friends and you, and lastly she's probably not your friend anymore," Mira said sadly.

"....Did she hear any thing else?" I got worried about the major part. I regret that sentence.

"Yes, about you not caring about her and doesn't care about her appearance like she's here at the guild or not," Mira said a little softer.

"..." "Did she do anything after she heard it?" *I have to talk to Lucy right away.*

"Yes, she came in was about to talk to you then, she heard part of your conversation and head over here grab a job and had a little chat with me and went on her solo mission. She wanted me to give you a message," She doesn't want to be on your team anymore and she's going solo." That's all. Mira whispered the last part.

"WHAT?! HOW LONG AGO WAS THIS?! SHE'S GOING SOLO?!" I stand up and shouts.

"15minutes ago. Why do you care all the sudden? Mira confused about his behavior.

"I gotta go, Mira, I gotta catch Lucy!" I running out of the guild.

Natsu's POV:  
"Let's go to the train station now! I'll meet you guys there!" Yelling at his comrades.

"What's his hurry?" Erza and Wendy both asked.

"He probably wants to see if he can catch up with Lucy...but, I don't know why though." Gray confused.

They reached the train station. There was no Lucy. Natsu got disappointed, and the friends were still confused.

3 days after they complete their mission. Lucy not back yet.

"We're back!" I announced to the whole guild. 

"Welcome Back!" The guild yelled back.

"Hey Mira, is Lucy back?" I was hopefully getting good news.

"Sorry no, I haven't got an update that she finished it yet." Mira sadly delivering bad news.

"oh...ok. Thanks anyways Mira. I'm going home." I hope Lucy is fine and I know she can do it.

2 weeks later

"Hey Mira, has Luce come back yet?" I tried asking again the third time this week.

"Sorry no." Mira lying to the poor boy. She's testing if he really cares about her.

"Ugh! When is she getting back?! It's been 2 weeks?!" I got more worried and frustrated.

4 hours later

Lucy's POV:  
"Hey Mira, I decided to go on another mission, can you approve this?" I asked

"Sure, you know Nastu really cares about you. He thinks that you're not back yet, and he's getting worried."Mira telling her what's happening with Nastu, not even paying attention to the what's she is approving. 

"Mira, tell him the truth. Tell him, I'm off on another mission, for the 4 time already. and Take care of him while I'm gone." - _ - I gave her an irritated face.

"Fine. Don't worry, I will." Mira said gladly.

Next day:

Natsu's POV:   
"Mira please tell me Luce is back." I got worried, if the answer was gonna be the same as the last times I tried.

"The truth is, she was back a week ago, but yesterday after you left, she came here and grab her 4th mission. She left yesterday." Mira finally telling him the truth.  
"WHAT?! WHY DID YOU LIE?!....mumbles why does she keep leaving me? I wanna talk to her like back then. I got upset now, and miserable.

"Sorry, it was my test, to see if you care about her...and, I heard what you mumbled." Mira laughing and smirking while thinking*Nalu! I ship it!*

I just let out a sigh.

2 weeks later

There was a certain someone at the door, and the guild was surprised what they have seen. 

Sorry, but that;s the end of this chapter! See ya when the next chapter comes out! BYE! :)


	2. Suprised Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisanna goes back and talks to Natsu and helps him out with his problems with his best friend(Lucy). Natsu not really himself because Lucy isn't with him and he's worried sick. Mira makes a mistake that could cause a certain someone their life. Some family serects may be revealed.(Sorry really bad at summaries!)

Surprised Visit

Lisanna's POV: 

"Hey Everyone! I'm back!" I said happily. 

"LISANNA!!! WE ALL MISSED YOU!" Everyone in the guild said, except for a certain pink haired dragon slayer.

"Everyone this is Wendy! She's a Sky Dragon Slayer. This is her partner exceed, Carla. They both want to join the guild." Pulling Wendy from behind.

Wendy's POV:

"....Hi....Everyone." I said shyly.

"Come on, I'll show you to Mira to get your FairyTail stamp. Mira's my sister." Lisanna said cheerfully.

"Hello, Mira. Can you give Wendy the FairyTail stamp?" Lisanna said kindly asking her sister.

"Sure, no problem. What color and where do you want your stamp Wendy?" Mira giving her famous smile.

"Blue, on my left shoulder, please. Does Carla have to get one too?" I said. 

"If she wants to. But, if she travels on missions and gets lost it's better to have the FairyTail Stamp." Mira answering the question.

"Ok. Carla what color do you want and where for your FairyTail stamp?" I said while calling Carla over.

"Pink please and on my back," Carla stated.

"Wendy stay here, I need to find someone," Lisanna said to me.

"Ok," I said.

Lisanna's POV:

"Hey, Natsu. Why so blue? Aren't you happy I'm back?" I said worriedly. 

"...oh, hi Lisanna. It's just, my ex-best friend went on a job and she hasn't come back yet....I'm really excited about you coming back, it's just I'm worried about her." Natsu said sadly. 

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be back soon. How long as she been gone for? Wait? Why ex-best friend?" I said concerned.

"2 weeks....I said horrible things to her. I have been ignoring her lately...I guess. We have been arguing. She probably went on this mission because of me." Natsu said with tears almost falling down his face. You can just see the sorrow in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure, you guys will make things up! Do you know what job she took? Was it a dangerous or safe job?" I said trying to talk out his feelings. (if he had some....he's always so dense -_-).

"I don't know, I have to ask Mira. Wanna come?" Natsu said looking at me.

Before I could answer, the whole guild heard a shriek coming from Mira.

Mira's POV:

"AHHHHHHHH! OH NO! Why was I so stupid and didn't read the request?! That's..probably taking...so long for...her...to...come back." I said silently(the last part).

"Mira what's wrong?! Why did you scream?" Lisanna asked worriedly.

"....I'm....sorry....Natsu. It's my fault....that....Lucy...isn't back yet." I said with all guilt.

"Mira, what do you mean, it's your fault? What's wrong? What happened?" Natsu asked confused what's going on.

*sigh* "I didn't read Lucy's last mission request which lead her to not be here for the 2 weeks. Lucy....took...the....dangerous mission on the board. You should read the paper copy. If I read it, I could have stopped her." I said while pulling out the paper to hand to them.

The Gang strikes again!

Please help us defeat the gang! Many villages are already destroyed!

Reward: 500,000( doesn't come) 1,000,000 jewels(does come)

Be aware, there are 100-200 gangs coming. There might be a big chance the dragon slayer might come, and the evil lord. 

P.S. People who tried to save us are in the hospital and still are. There will be a small chance of death, if you are not careful, with your magic.

Natsu's POV:

* I was completely shocked. Lucy was on a dangerous mission and she went alone, with no backup....I can't save her. NO! I WON'T GIVE UP! I HAVE TO SEE IF I COULD STILL TRY TO SAVE HER! I couldn't believe, the last words that she heard for me were all that bad things. I knew I should have run after her. NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SHE DIED! I WON'T BELIEVE IT!*end of his thoughts.

"Natsu? Natsu? SPEAK TO US!" Lisanna said shouting at me.

"...where is she at?" That's all I could speak right now.

"Mission Valley. You don't plan on going after her do you?" Mira gave information and said worriedly.

"...Yeah. Heading out tomorrow, if she doesn't come back tomorrow. I'm going." I said with a straight face.

''Natsu....we can't lose you too!" Lisanna said worriedly.

"I'll be fine," I said confidently.

"If you're going, then I'm coming! You can't stop me!" Wendy said yelling at me.

"Wendy No, it's too dangerous." All three saying.

"I DON'T CARE!!! I CAN'T JUST LET HIM AND GO SAVE MY SISTER! I CAN USE MY HEALING MAGIC TO HEAL HER! I HAVE TO SEE IF MY SISTER IS OKAY!" Wendy said furious and began sobbing.

"LUCY IS YOUR SISTER?!" All three said shockingly.

"Yes," Wendy said calmly.

"Wendy, I promise, I will get Lucy back here if I have to go out there. Lucy wouldn't like it if you were hurt." I said promise-ly to Wendy.

"Fine," Wendy said agreeing.

"Let's just go home, everyone," Mira said.

"That's a good idea." All three of us said.

Lisanna's POV:

"I'm gonna go on a walk, Mira! I'll be back!" I said shouting at my sister from downstairs.

"OK! BE CAREFUL!" Mira said yelling back.

"I'll go to the park," I said to myself.

When I arrived at my favorite spot, I started to scream and panic when I saw...the terrible thing I have ever seen. 

OMG! IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I HAVE TO HELP! BUT HOW?!" I couldn't believe what I'm seeing right now. *How would he react? We can't tell him? Or should we?* I started to wonder about the outcome, but right now I need to fix this.

 

A/N: Sorry, took so long. That's all! Come back for Chapter 3: Unconscious! . Hope you like this chapter! Please continue reading this, it means a lot. Sorry for grammar mistakes!  
Comment down below(if you want, ask the questions below)  
-Who did Lisanna find?  
-Where's the secret place?(can't remember if I said or not)  
-Does Lisanna know the person?  
-Who was she referring to? at the end  
Thank you for reading these chapters even though I take forever to make new chapters, again really sorry!


	3. Unconscious

Lisanna's POV: 

"OMG!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?! I think this is who Natsu was talking about. Her name is Lucy if I recall. Someone must have done this to her, but, when and why? I better get Mira!"

I ran as rapidly to my house. I opened the door and slammed it shut. 

"MIRA I FOUND LUCY!" I shouted so loud that the neighbors could hear. 

"That's good! We have to tell Natsu and Wendy! And tell her to come over." Mira said happily.

"Mira...we can't tell Natsu. It's not good...I found her on the tree hanging. It's bad. It looked like someone had beaten her up...brutally(no mercy). There are blood stains everywhere, bruises, cuts." I said sadly, putting my head down while saying it. 

"Oh my God. That's terrible! Did you get her down? Natsu will be panicked and blame himself...alright we won't tell Natsu, but he will find out eventually though. We must tell Wendy, she can help cure her sister." Mira said sadly and serious.

"No, I couldn't get her down. I panic and ran here so, you can help, or do something." I said in fear.

"Alright. Let's go!" Mira said rushing out the door. 

Mira cries when they enter the park, she is seeing her guildmate, family member, sister like friend in a terrible condition. They take her down and carry her in the guild's infirmary and ready to come in early to help her out.

The next day:

"How is she doing Mira?" I asked worriedly.

"It's pretty bad....like maybe even weeks maybe the latest 2 months to recover. You were right, it seems like they just wanted to kill her then and there, but....stopped. We'll tell Wendy and ask her to help out when she gets here." Mira said seriously. 

"Ok, sounds good," I said agreeing.

Two hours later: 2:30 pm

(Still Lisanna's POV)

They see a two dragon slayers opening the guild doors. 

"Oh no. Natsu's here, we can't tell her if he can listen. How about this plan? You try to distract Natsu while I take Wendy outside and discuss about Lucy." I said asking about the plan. 

"Alright. Let's do this!" Mira said while putting our hands together. 

"Hey Natsu, come here! I need to talk to you. You to Wendy!" Mira said shouting across the guild hall. 

"What do you wanna talk about?" Natsu and Wendy said at the same time. 

"Actually, Wendy I need to talk to you," I said to Wendy.

"Ok, what about?" Wendy asked

"Something private.....you might wanna hear....it's...." I got intercepted by my sister, and I started to tear up.

"Lisanna take Wendy outside, it's probably better to talk about it there," Mira said while confronting me.

"Ok, let's go. Sorry, I made you tear up a little bit." Wendy said apologizing. 

Wendy's POV:

"What do you wanna talk about? It sounds pretty bad." I said worriedly.

"....it's about your sister...Lucy." Lisanna said whiling bending her head.

"Did you find her? Is she alright? Did she complete her mission? Is she injured at all? Can I help her any kind of way?" I asked all the concerns I had for my big sister. 

"....yes, I found her last night....hanging on the tree at the park, she has...cuts...bruises..blood, everywhere. 

she's not alright, I have no idea if she did complete the mission, but it looks like she did. she's injured pretty badly, can you use your healing magic to clean up her injuries. I'm so sorry Wendy. Promise you won't tell Natsu about this." Lisanna said while tearing up explaining to me how bad she is. 

"... please tell me where she is. I want to help my big sister." I said having my head down and crying.

"Ok, let's go and hurry," Lisanna said while we burst into the guild and headed straight towards the guilds infirmary.

Natsu's POV:

*Why do I smell salt? Why are Lisanna and Wendy running towards the infirmary? At the moment, when do I smell dried blood? Are Lisanna and Wendy crying? Did Lisanna find Lucy?...no, they would have told me...right?* I had so many thoughts, I didn't know the answer to any of them. But, I knew a way to get my answers. How would I get my answers? I know, happy! (wow...Natsu thinking!*mind blow*..lol)

"Happy! I need to talk to you outside for a second!" I shouted across the guild.

"Aye Sir!" Happy said.

"I need you to fly into the infirmary something wrong inside, then I want to report back to me. Alright?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy said agreeing to the plan.

Happy's POV:

"....I couldn't believe it...my other best friend is lying in bed, so injured like to shreds.(A/N: Not Really). I have to hurry to Lisanna and Wendy see me, gonna tell Natsu the terrible news." 

I silently closed the door, and fly straight through the guild, until I reach the guild doors and open it.

"NATSUUUUUUUU! It's terrible!" I said while tearing up. 

"How bad is it?!" Natsu yelled at me.

"She...she...looks dead...doesn't look...like...she's moving. ....she's real....injured....like she has blood....everywhere....wounds.." I said with my head looking down.

"Thanks, Little Buddy." Natsu patting my head.

Natsu's POV: 

After I heard what Happy said, I ran straight to the infirmary.

"Lucy!...she is gonna be okay?" I asked Wendy and Lisanna.

"Natsu?!" They both shouted, a few seconds later, they exchanged looks and nodded. 

"Why didn't you tell me you found her?!" I shouted.

...a minute after, Wendy spoke. "We didn't want to tell you because we knew how you were gonna react and it wouldn't help Lucy's condition. We're sorry." 

"...actually, I don't regret telling you. Natsu..if you did tell you, you wouldn't leave her side, which is cute, but how would we help Lucy recover if you are in the way. Not trying to be mean, but it's the truth. After we're done then I promise you stay with her as long as you want. Most importantly, We knew that you would blame yourself for not protecting her." Lisanna spoke. 

"But...Don't I deserve to know too?! She's my partner! She's my best friend!" I shouted.

"Wendy, continue to help Lucy, I'll talk to Natsu. Natsu..she's not just your partner she also, Wendy, Happy, Erza, Gray and your not her only best friend. Natsu...please leave, I have to help Wendy, and get Mira." Lisanna said while pushing me out the door with her. 

"Tch. Fine. Just leave me alone. Buddy! I'm going home!" I said with frustration while walking out of the guild. 

Lisanna's POV: 

"Mira! We need help with Lucy." I said calling out from outside of the bar table. 

"Ok! Coming!" Mira said walking out of the inside of the bar table. 

"I'll be there in a minute, I gotta take care of something," I said, walking to a peculiar exceed. 

"Alright." Mira walking towards the infirmary. 

"Happy! Why did you tell Natsu about Lucy?! You knew how he would react! It's not good for his health or Lucy's!" I said shouting at Happy. 

"I'm sorry. Natsu wanted to know what was going on. I didn't know that you didn't want him to know. How would it be bad for Lucy's health and his?" Happy said with a sad and confused face.

"It's alright, don't do it again. It's bad for Natsu's because he blames himself probably and not gonna eat or doing anything. And it's bad for Lucy's because when she wakes up, she's probably gonna do the same thing, and with her condition, it's gonna make it worse. It all depends on how Natsu reacts to the situation." I said to Happy, worried about Lucy and Natsu. 

"Alright. I understand. I should get Natsu some time alone." Happy said. 

"That's a good idea. I gotta go back to the infirmary to help Lucy recover." I said running towards the infirmary

A/N: SO SORRY! THAT I TAKE FOREVER TO UPDATE! I'm stuck on ideas how to start the next chapter!....didn't know it would be this hard!  
After, this fanfic, I'm making another one which is be called something along the lines, "Gurdian Angels"

Comment down below, how I should make Natsu reacted to what's happening or what happen to Lucy.


End file.
